epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joshuakrasinski/sonic vs sash lilac
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG VS...... SASH LILAC BEGIN! Sonic it's the fastest thing alive against the dragon who ripped him off, against me i am surprised you accept the challenge cause your cleary not up to stuff, i'm faster then the speed of sound your a dumbie and a ditz, compared to me your nothing but shit, me lose against this wannabe heh not likely, i am not afraid not even slightly, your skills are nothing compared to mine kid, when i am finished with you you will be on the skids, your green friend has not brains and is cleary a female knuckles, the worst memeber of your team is that little rabbit carol it makes me chuckle, Sash so your dissing me even when your mentioned me in a status post, please your games are so meidocre you shouldn't boast, your games were good in the ninties but failed when shadow got one of his own, i am stomping you in battle in fact i think you just got pwned, i took on a genral you took on a egg shaped bumbling doctor, you ate too many chili dogs this gonna end up with in a big disaster, your gonna flop more harder then sonic boom and sonic forces, your buddy tails doesn't even have good sources, sonic x was really bad the worst anime to exsist, time to let you rap again i don't what's worse your reboot or rise of lyric, Sonic i'm going insane on you like sticks the badger you better not make me mad, better step back girlie or this is gonna get bad, you made into an indie smash bros good for you i don't care, i'm a regular in smash bros all you care about is your hair, you look nothing like a dragon where the fuck even is your tail, your losing this battle so you better bail, i broke the speed of sound several times before, battling against you is begining to be quite the bore, i'd let my buddies battle you but it cleary goes without saying, blue streak is speeding by so rap again i'm waiting!, Sash seariously your made a reference to your mediocre saturday morning cartoon?, well let me say that makes me wanna thrash more of you, i breathe dragon fire your ass is gonna burn, i will leave you like you second death battle with dead sorry spoilers, yeah i know about your friend sticks she needs to be put down, i will push you in the water make sure you drown, i will put you underground with you annoying sister and brother, make sure you go home to your mother, you can go super sonic but let's face it i am better then you'll be, so stand on your knees and kiss my feet, Sonic *goes super sonic* now i'll show you this is the power of the emeralds and i am make this quick, your rapping is going to shit, you sass is getting on my nerves so best be running out to pasture, i'm more strong i'm more smart and like my name i am more faster, i'd go sonic.exe on you but that was just a story, but speaking of death battle if we fought like that i would leave you all gory, i been with mario at the olympics you got nothing extrodinary going on, i'd violate you pussy and end your song, your not getting a sequel atleast it hasn't been confirmed, now i am going at the speed of light gotta speed g i'm gonna leave you on the curb, Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU WANT (yeah that's the new outro tagline) JOSH'S *LOGO BEGIN'S TO SPINDASH*EPIC RRRRRAP BATTLE! *logo spindashes off the screen* Category:Blog posts